Prince Francis (AFCoD)
Prince Francis is a bachelor in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. As far as Prince Francis is concerned, he is the most talented prince in the area – despite what Princess Genevieve might say about her own powers. Unfortunately, the prince is completely socially inept. Prince Francis attended the same prince school as his sister Princess Genevieve, though their studies were each in a different area. Prince Francis does not deal well with brash personalities, being he is a little shy. With a lot of intelligence but little common sense, the prince often ends up in socially awkward situations, and has no idea how to extract himself from the messes that he creates for himself. Although Prince Francis is available in the dream scene from the beginning of game, he will not be available as a bachelor until the main storyline is completed necessary for marriage. Being a secret marriage candidate, he is more difficult to court than other bachelors. If the player plans on marrying Princess Francis, keep in mind that his flower level is invisible until they triggered his confession event to indicate their devotion to him. After that, the player can see Prince Francis' flower color on above his dialogue box when talking. Alternatively, the player can tell how many flowers he has by going to Residents List inside their bookshelf. In addition, the player must give gifts to Prince Francis and raise his XP to a certain level. Additionally, the protagonist must have a double bed in their house and also trigger 8 Flower Events that occur upon reaching the appropriate flower color. Similar to Xavier from The Shining☆Tower and Prince Genevieve, the player must complete 10 of Prince Francis' fetch requests in order to court him. Once the ten fetch quests have finished, which requires to be in January of Year 2 or later for the last event, the player can then start to trigger his flower events. Note: Does not need to befriend Prince Francis to trigger these events, and the player will automatically agree to his requests. Task #1 :Requested item: 2 Agate Ore :Reward: Agate Task #2 :Requested item: 2 Moray Eel :Reward: Eel Rice Bowl Task #3 :Requested item: Cosmos :Reward: Cosmos Seeds Task #4 :Requested item: San Marzano :Reward: White Pearl Task #5 :Requested item: 4 Flax Yarn :Reward: Yarn Ball Task #6 :Requested item: 4 Eggs :Reward: Egg Over Rice Task #7 :Requested item: 4 Milk :Reward: Chocolate Milk Task #8 :Requested item: 4 Green Peppers :Reward: Green Pepper Seeds Task #9 :Requested item: 10 Asparagus :Reward: T-Bone Steak Task #10 (The Last) :Requested item: 10 Raspberry :Reward: 25.000 Cash After completing Prince Francis' request events, the player is free to court and marry him without worry of not triggering his request events. With Prince Francis, there are only Flower Events at 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8 flowers. He does not have Flower Events below 4 flowers. The prince does not have any further requests, so his events only include the following below. Prince Francis' Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Prince Francis when he reaches 4 Flowers. This event will automatically occur as the player leaves their home in morning. Prince Francis bought a Diamond that he wants to give to the player. If his gift is accepted, he will be happy, and the player will earn +1000 XP. If his gift is rejected, he will be sad, and the protagonist will lose -1000 XP. The food can be re-gifted to Prince Francis for a big boost in XP. ---- Requirement: Prince Francis has 5 flowers or more ---- Requirement: Prince Francis has 6 flowers or more ---- Do You Love Prince Francis? After Prince Francis reaches 7 Flowers, the player can finally obtain a going-steady Ring. Find Prince Francis during the day, and show him that going-steady ring! After he accepts it, the scene will take place at the beach, where Prince Francis will begin telling his love for the player. Selecting the the first four options will make the female player and Prince Francis officially become sweethearts. They will go home, and this event will end. Not showing up to meet Prince Francis or giving him a negative response during the event will result in losing 3000 XP. ---- A Date with Prince Francis Prince Francis will visit the player's house when he reaches 8 Flowers. This cut-scene will automatically occur as the player leaves her home in the morning. He was asking that the player would like to go on a date with him later or not. Unlike other marriage candidates, the date will be in the player's house area, and the prince will be there at 16:00. If you are not able to trigger this event right away, enter and exit a building on your farm to view the scene. Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelors